Whenever I am Lonely
by LemonadeGirl
Summary: I suck at summaries. Whenever you visit Jeanette in the game after you've unlocked Downtown, you guys do a lot of things... ...If you catch my drift.


Jeanette's POV.

Disclaimer: Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines is property of White Wolf, inc., Activision, and Torika Games. I own nothing but the air in my lungs.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jeanette & Female Malkavian

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**11:30 pm The Asylum, Sta. Monica**

**As I was laying down in the room my late sister and I used to share, and I realized that my life, even an immortal life was indeed lonely without a companion.** This life was meaningless; I died when my sister sired me, and I died when she did. I sighed, and sighed as I accepted my insignificant fate, then suddenly, I heard the movement of the elevator amidst the noise of life downstairs. I knew it was her, and I began to feel alive again. I knew those footsteps anywhere...I immediately sat up as I heard the creaking of the door. Ah, those beautiful breasts in that light blue cheerleading top was all I looked at. No one had ever made me feel as excited just by looking at her.

**"Good to see you again, duckling."** I played my cool. She smiled, and I knew what she wanted; "I remember what we did the other night;" she then got on top of me, and I knew this was what I needed. Our exposed cleavages pressed against each other as we kissed so hard. My mouth began to taste like blood. I didn't care, though. Her, being with me was all I wanted, and not even the prince could stop me from getting what I desired. She undid the my shirt, and she smiled at the sight my red bra. I would blush if it were possible, and my heart would explode from her sight. Being immortal has its perks, I guess. She then pulled my bra down, making my breasts jump out at the sudden action. She toyed with them, and how I loved it. She was very rough with me, and it was so exhilarating! She would roughly squeeze my right chest, and rub my nipples with her tongue in the other. She knew what she was doing, alright. I didn't want to be the only one going crazier than I already am, so I started lift her top, up and she helped pull it off. I had forgotten that she wasn't wearing a bra, and I had been delighted when they were fell on my face. I sucked it, and she moaned on the action. Our bodies were perfect for each other. I didn't care if she was the same gender as me. It wouldn't make any difference.

**As I played my tongue on her breasts, I rubbed my hands against her thighs, and lifted her skirt up.** She was wearing the white, innocent underwear I liked so much, and I made my way inside. She was undeniably wet. It was a wonder how parts of our body would still function in this situation. I pulled one the cheeks of her ass apart as I inserted two of my fingers onside her wet core. She moaned loudly at my action, making me happier than I already am. I could feel her walls throbbing at my every movement. She was oddly warm inside...and I could not care less. I hurriedly fucker her with my fingers and her moans made me damp. She was breathing heavily on my neck as she clutched my arms tightly. I loved doing this to her, and I know she loved it too.

**She let out a loud moan to indicate that she had come.** And she was panting as she kissed my neck, and made her way down to my chest, my stomach, and my thighs. She lifted my legs and pulled my red thong up, completely removing the obstacle away. And once she did, she returned to my thighs, slowly licking down to my core. And when she reached my wet opening, she used her thumbs to pull them apart. She licked the outside, making me shiver as she breathed on them. She licked the walls, and slowly slid her tongue inside. She always made me go crazy over this. I clutched the sheets with both my hands, as she played with me. I let out a loud moan to tell her that she was doing perfectly. She wrapped her hands on both my thighs to keep them apart as I could not help but close them because of how good she was. She would occasionally bite me, then suck me. Aaah! She was so good. Her cold mouth did wonders to me. And when I came, my core was throbbing as if I had a heartbeat. She licked me dry. And I was content.

**Knowing her, she wanted more, so I laid her down, her boots were on my bed, and I parted her legs.** She held my hair, and slowly pushed me down to her wet core. I licked her clitoris with all I had, and her loud moans would make me go even harder. I slid two fingers inside whilst I was licking the top. She would turn her head left and right, and beat my head senseless with her thighs. She would sometimes sit up to pull my head even closer to her, and lie back down again. I was pleased with her actions, and I now put three fingers inside. She was still moaning. As I lifted myself up to once again play with her chest using my tongue, I could see her going crazy. I now roughly fucked her using my three very wet fingers as I held her neck down with my other hand. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers, and I felt her release liquid when she let out her loudest scream. I had pulled my fingers out, and played with the liquid on my fingers. I love her. I love her more that my sister, more than myself. And that's when I realized that I had died for the third time, with her holding my heart.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Was it too cheesy? Please rate and review!**

**Also, please tell me if there are any typos. I will edit it! thank you for reading!**

**I would also like some suggestions on what I should write next. Just PM me!**

**XOXO,**

**LemonadeGirl**


End file.
